A contact center's success is defined by whether or not the contact center meets or fails to meet certain criteria. Performance analysis including optimization of resources is very important in determining whether or not a contact center is meeting its targets or goals. There are books, equations/algorithms, strategies, applications, and countless other ways to model, implement, and measure the efficiencies in a contact center. What is lacking, however, is a way to prove that the work assignment engine has faithfully implemented these models.